dr650fandomcom-20200214-history
LINKS
Discussion Forums *'Yahoo! Groups' ** A group dedicated to the DR650. You will need to register to get access: http://sports.groups.yahoo.com/group/DR650/ *'ADVrider.com' ** A massive thread in the Thumpers sub-forum that contains all manner of DR650 information. At more that 10,000 replies this writing, it can be a little unwieldy, but its still a great resource: the DR650 thread by sleepywombat **DisTech's DR650 rebuild **Who has the most tricked-out DR? by Zapp22 **DR650 Shock Rebuild by p-nut **DR650 maintenance, engine, suspension thread by sleepywombat **SUZUKI DR650SE INFORMATION INDEX by Krusty *'ThumperTalk.com' **The sub-forum dedicated to Suzuki DR's: http://www.thumpertalk.com/forum/forumdisplay.php?f=41 **DR650 accessories by GaThumper **Keihin 39mm FCR-MX Install, DR650 by mx_rob **Stock carb jetting thread by mx_rob **Tuning the 39mmFCR for DR650 by tlinza **The DR650 Buell Headlight Mod by DT **GSXR 1000 Exhaust System, by mxrob **Fuel Injection project, by mxrob **LED light conversion. by mxrob *''' ' **DRRiders.com is an organized forum specifically for the the DR650 rider. It can be accessed at http://www.drriders.com **It is divided into categories so it is easier to search and browse for specific topics. **mx_rob contributes his vast DR650 knowledge to the forum. **Guests are welcome to browse the site, but you will need to join to post. *'mxrob.com''' **A collection of "How To" presentations and information on the 96 thru Present DR650's http://www.mxrob.com Articles and Ride Reports (the DR650 in action) *A Solo Trip from Gibraltar to Australia (DR650s are for old ladies) by Linda Bootherstone-Bick *Just another Alaska ride by snowrider *Snowrider to Mexico by snowrider *Dirtbikes & Death Roads, 2200 Miles in Bolivia by RockyRoads *2 blokes, 2 bikes on the Silk Road *Lower Latitudes- Better Attitudes by Lone Rider *Chameleon DR650 by David Early *AdventureSport Touring Info! *DR650 Resource Site *Europe to Timor Leste (2006-2009) *DR650 - pros, cons, tips, mods and owner reviews Vendors specializing in DR650 While the accessories thread above has an exhaustive list of companies offering DR650 goods and services, these vendors rate special attention for their substantial DR650-specific offerings. Many of these businesses are owned or staffed by active, contributing members of the DR community as well. *Pat Walsh Designs Sells the Pat Walsh Skid Plate and Rear Cargo Rack for the DR650 *Kientech Jesse Kientz's site dedicated to Suzuki DRs. *Turbo City sells high quality pieces that they fabricate themselves, such as case guards, luggage racks and windscreens. *ProCycle DR650 Page Offers a large selection of DR650 parts including 790cc Big Bore Kits, TM40 Carburetor Kits, Supermoto Wheels, and much more. Based in USA, ships internationally. *TPI Motorcycle Parts has many items listed for the DR650. *Sporttour ltd *Twisted Throttle imports a number of European accessories for the DR650 to the USA including MRA windscreens and SW-Motech touring accessories, including pannier racks and a center stand. *http://shop.wemoto.com/index.dyn Wemoto are a UK based site, so great for those in Europe. They have quite an extensive parts section for the DR650. *Hessler Motorsport Based in Germany, does DR parts and accessories and (almost) nothing else. Site in English and German, worldwide shipping. *DR650 motard conversion Free info pack for download on using Honda CBR250RR wheels for a motard conversion of the DR650SE, 1996 to current models. *Bike Parts Market: Suzuki models Sources parts from all bike breakers in the UK. Lists all DR650s. Other Vendors These vendor of more generic motorcycling gear are also popular with DR riders. *PowerSportsPro.com is an online source for OEM parts. You can view the microfiche online and order the parts from there. *Mr Cycles also shows you the factory drawings and allows online ordering of OEM parts. *ThumperTalk in addition to maintaining the very popular forums, sells a great variety of parts and accessories, and their customer service is excellent. *BikeHPS.com UK supplier for MRA Screens, ISR Braking Parts, HEL Brake lines, Chain & Sprockets & Brembo Brake Pads Category:LINKS